


A Game of Pretense

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Games, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus and Buffy engage in a game of pretend.





	A Game of Pretense

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Game of Pretense  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 252  
>  **Summary:** Angelus and Buffy engage in a game of pretend.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

“No. Stop.” Buffy held her hand up to ward him off. 

“Please.” Angelus tsked as he walked towards her. “You can’t tell me you haven’t been waiting for me.”

“I haven’t.” Buffy took a hasty step back as Angelus moved closer.

A doubtful look spread across Angelus’ face. “You can’t be serious, Buff.” He quickly closed the distance between them. “I can feel your heart racing.” To prove his point he laid his hand on her chest directly above her heart. With a smile he leaned down until his lips were against the shell of her ear to whisper softly, “And you have to know I can smell your desire for me.” Triumphant laughter escaped him. “You want me.”

Buffy shook her head vehemently. “No, I don’t.” She closed her eyes against the onslaught of desire that had bombarded her body from the moment he had touched her. _Damn, her traitorous body._

Laughter followed by a snort of disbelief echoed around them. Angelus cupped her face in his hands, his lips mere inches from hers. “Liar.” He whispered before he traced the fullness of her bottom lip with his tongue.

With a groan of surrender Buffy gave in, she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer. “I’m tired of pretending to play hard to get.” Buffy grumbled as she nibbled Angelus’ lips with hers. “Tomorrow it’s your turn.”

With a wicked smile Angelus nodded his head as he crushed her body to his. “It will be my pleasure.”


End file.
